This invention relates to a method and apparatus for holding parts such as plastic elements in a position for transfer to a receiver, such as a tool that uses the parts. The invention also relates to parts constructed for use in such method and apparatus.
Plastic fastening elements are frequently used in vehicles to attach cables, conduits, paneling elements, or the like to parts of the vehicle. In this connection, it is frequently desirable for the fastening elements to be installed in an automated fashion, for example with the aid of a robot. For automated installation, it is necessary to place a fastening element at the ready in a definite transfer position in which it can be grasped by the installation tool of the robot so that it can then be installed in the required fashion. In other cases, it can also be necessary to keep the fastening element at the ready in an assembly or installation tool, so that by actuating the tool, the assembly or installation can be executed. Plastic fastening elements are embodied in a wide variety of forms, so that keeping the various fastening elements at the ready is often difficult and requires a variety of holding devices. In addition, it is sometimes a challenge to design the fastening elements so that they can be held and secured by the available holding devices.